


Okay (You're Enough)

by Oreosrgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreosrgay/pseuds/Oreosrgay
Summary: Keith and Lance have a talk about, well, about everything.OrA season 7 fix-it where they don't force het relationships and where Keith and Lance actually talk. Crazy right?****EDIT****I edited the story a little bit so please enjoy the improved 'Okay (You're Enough)'





	Okay (You're Enough)

**Author's Note:**

> This happens right after the last battle with Sendak and right after Shiro's speech. This is a, kinda, fix-it
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

All he could hear were his other teammates yelling, screaming the blue paladin’s name. He couldn’t hear Lance.

He didn’t even notice that he started to say his name too. A lump formed in his throat and tears were prickling in his eyes. Lance wasn’t responding. Keith didn’t know what was happening but he could just hear the chaos on the radios. 

He never told Lance how much he meant to him. He didn’t tell him that he went to The Blade of Marmora for him. He didn’t tell him that he didn’t mean what he said in the game show. Thoughts repeated in his head as he and his team were desperately trying to get Lance to wake up. 

Keith didn’t know what to do. When he thought hope was lost, and the blue paladin was no more, he felt something inside him. He felt Red. His connection was still there. 

He closed his tear filled eyes as he communicated with his old lion. Red was still on the planet they parked the lions and he knew that he needed to get Red to Earth before-

He couldn’t even think of anything bad happening to Lance. 

Red was fast, barely fast enough. He was about to lose the connection, his mind filled with horrible things, but then he heard and felt a certain Lion’s roar and the other paladins cheering.

\------------------

He awoke in a hospital bed, his mother standing by his bed and his wolf laying by his side, tucked under his arm. His blue fur brushed against Keith’s exposed arm, tickling him.

“Keith, I’m glad you’re awake,” Krolia smiled, moving herself to sit on the edge of the bed, “How are you feeling?” She asked.

“I’m feeling… okay. Is everyone else okay?” Is Lance okay? Is Shiro okay? The thoughts replayed in his head like a mantra.

“All of the paladins are okay. They’re all in their own rooms. Shiro is going to make a speech later, a memorial for all the fallen,” He lets go of a breath that he didn’t know he was holding and his head doesn’t hurt as much anymore.

“Can we… can I see the others?” He asked tentatively, his cheeks going rosey. He needed to see Lance after their battle, he needed to see if he was okay. He knew what an almost death experience feels like, he needs to see him, he needs to tell him.

“After Shiro’s speech, Keith. They want all the patients to stay inside their rooms for a while. Just wait,” She said as she switched on the TV to none other than Shiro, his brother.

\--------------------

Shiro’s speech was inspirational, seeing all of the other rebel groups that have joined the coalition years ago was inspirational too. 

As soon as it was over, however, he asked the nearest nurse where he can find Lance. They directed him to the room that was 7 doors down. 

He raced to the room with only slippers on and the clothes that the Garrison hospital gave him. It was the same dark orange that he remebered wearing as a cadet. He stopped at the door and stared at the old wood. He brought he shaky fist up and knocked. Once he heard a ‘Come in’ by someone in the room, that was definantly not Lance, he opened the door slowly. 

When he looked in he saw a group of people who looked like Lance, gathered around the bed. They all looked up at him and he flushed. He immediately noticed Lance look up at him with searching eyes, his eyebrows furrowed together. 

“Hey Lance,” Keith said, waving at the boy. 

“Keith!” He exclaimed loudly jumping up from the bed, literally skipping to Keith. He pushed his family out of the way and threw himself at the boy, his arms wrapping around Keith’s shoulders tightly. Keith halted at the sudden contact, but then melted under the other’s touch and wrapped his arms around the boy’s middle. 

“We’ll leave you two to catch up,” Keith heard Lance’s (assumed) mother say as she escorted the other family members out of the room, which took a few seconds as young kids refused to let Lance out of their sight. He could hear small children yell ‘But I wanna stay with tio Lance’. 

Lance pulled away and looked into Keith’s eyes “I’m so happy to see you!” His eyes sparkled with joy and Keith started to feel weak in the knees. 

“How’re you feeling?” Lance asked as he lead them towards his bed. He backed himself against the plastic headboard and Keith sat near the edge of the bed, not wanting to make anything awkward.

“I’m feeling fine, nothing bad, really. How are you feeling?” He asked his question softly, looking into Lance’s eyes to show that he was listening closely. Keith smiled but his eyes were questioning.

Lance caught onto what Keith was implying. It had been weighing on him since it happened the day prior. He couldn’t talk to his family about because they wouldn’t get it. They’ve never had to fight as a paladin of one of the most powerful things in the universe. “It… it was pretty scary. But I’ve been through worse. I was mostly scared for Veronica, she was my main priority,” 

Keith looked at him perplexed, “What do you mean ‘I’ve been through worse’, you almost died Lance?” 

Lance stared back at Keith, his expression getting sorrowful. His eyes were darker and his smile was wiped from his face. 

Keith scooted closer to Lance, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Lance…”

“I died Keith,” He was staring down at his hands that were loosely intertwined on his lap. He didn’t dare look up at the other. 

Keith was speechless, to say the least. One of the most important people to him had died, and he hadn’t even known. Of course, when Shiro was dead, it was known, it was a big deal, because it’s a big deal when someone dies. But this hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Before Keith could respond Lance continued, “I didn’t want to tell any of you because...because it’s not important. It’s not important if I died. I’m replaceable. I’m just the seventh wheel. No one even noticed, anyway,” Tears were running down his face as he started talking, like a dam that had just been released, and the other wasn’t doing so well either. He had only seen Lance cry twice, the first time was before Keith joined the Blade of Marmora. Lance had missed his family so much he wouldn’t come out of his room for weeks, only for food and missions. Keith had confronted him about it and Lance broke down, similar to the situation now. The second time was recently when Shiro was dying on a planet that was closest. 

Keith’s hand was still on Lance’s shoulder and he tugged him into his chest, cradling his head. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith waist, squeezing tightly. This was the second time they hugged just today, and for two entirely different reasons. 

“You can’t just die and then think it’s not important Lance! Of course it’s important! You’re not replaceable,” Keith said sternly but still calm, his body was shaking from Lance heavily sobbing into his chest, “Voltron needs you! I need you! You’re not the seventh wheel, you’re my right hand man,” The last part Keith said softly into Lance’s ear. He held onto the boy with everything he had, slowly caressing his hair as Lances’s crying slowed down. 

When this had first happened, Keith wasn’t close to Lance, he hugged him back but it was awkward, to say the least. Now, however, was different. They had been through hell and back together. They have been through all of this together but they never talked about it. He never thought they would because he always saw Lance as a manly man until recently. 

Lance continued crying into Keith’s shirt but after a few minutes Lance looked up at Keith, “You mean that?” He whispered as if someone else was listening in on their conversation.

“Of course, I would never lie to you...except,” He chuckled as Lance finally sat up, the chuckle confusing him. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were puffy and red. 

His eyebrows were drawn together, “What does that mean?” 

Keith hadn’t meant for that to slip out, “Well… in the game show I might’ve lied about why I chose you?” He ended off his sentence like a question and that left Lance even more confused. 

“Then what’s the truth?” Lance asked, pushing Keith to tell him the truth, He was now staring at Keith with wide, hopeful eyes. 

“I think you’d be an amazing leader and you also deserve to go back to the earth more than any of us. You’re also selfless and actually really tactical. You’re really confident and you’d be the best to have made it out of that hell hole,” His cheeks flushed as he was talking, he looked up at Lance’s face and he saw his beautiful eyes twinkle. 

“Why’d you lie then?” Lance finally asked, earning him a flustered Keith in return. 

“I’m...really bad with feelings,” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and his eyes wandered over to his hands. 

“I don’t think you’re so bad,” Lance said with a smile, taking Keith’s hand in his own. Keith looked up at Lance and intertwined their hands. Lance’s eyes aren't red anymore and they were back to their normal beauty but his cheeks were still wet. Keith brought his hand up and wiped the tears off of Lance’s cheeks and Keith quickly took his hand away, his cheeks becoming even redder, and shifted his gaze towards the bed sheets.

Keith started rambling, “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that if I crossed a line then-” Before he could finish he was cut off by Lance’s hand on his cheek, pulling his gaze back up to him. Keith stared at him with side eyes. Keith’s eyes flickered over Lance’s lips and back up his eyes and his cheeks flushed even more, if that was even possible. Lance did the same and started leaning in, Keith mirrored his actions. Keith brought his other hand up and rested it on Lance’s neck and their lips met. 

If you told 14 year old Keith that he was kissing his longtime crush Taylor, he wouldn’t have believed you. 

Keith wanted this kiss to express everything he couldn’t say. Everything his mouth wouldn’t dare speak at the time. He wanted to put everything into this kiss. He didn’t want to ever pull away but he needed to breath. He pulled back, not opening his eyes, and rested their foreheads together. There noses brushed together and breaths mingled with one another. 

“Wow,” Lance hushed against Keith’s skin. Keith opened his eyes to Lance’s eyes again that day, staring at him, “I’ve been waiting to do that for a long time,”

“Tell me about it,” Keith whispered back, playing with Lance’s fingers with his own. 

They stayed there for a while just appreciating each other’s embrace. That is until Lance pushed Keith back to look at him. 

“I...I’m sorry for what I said when we were lost in space. I didn’t mean it...I was just....frustrated,” Lance looked down at their hands again.

“It’s okay Lance. I mean...I did leave the team but,” Keith stopped to compose himself and Lance waited patiently, “I left so I could find my heritage, of course, but also so you could have a lion,” He stopped to look at Lance, his eyes were questioning but his facial expression was grateful, and so Keith kept going, “You told me that you felt like you weren’t meant to be part of Voltron. And that’s not true so I gave up red so you can be part of the team. If anyone should be apart of Voltron, it would be you,” Keith smiled and Lance threw himself at him. 

“Keith you’re so stupid, and so selfless,” Lance hugged Keith so hard he felt like he was gonna pop, “I thought you left because we weren’t enough, that I wasn’t enough. I thought you left because you were bored, god,” 

Keith hugged him back, stuffing his face in the other’s fresh hair, “Don’t ever think you’re not enough, ever. And I’ll never get bored of Voltron, or you,”

Lance shoved his face into Keith’s neck. If you walked in on these boys right now they wouldn’t even notice, they were so invested in each other that they wouldn’t even move if there was an explosion.

Keith lifted Lances head off of his chest and placed his hand on his cheek. Lance nuzzled his cheek into the others hand, his eyes closed, content. “If you ever feel like you’re not enough or anything like that come to me, ok?” 

Lance nodded his head into Keith’s hand. Keith kissed Lance’s forehead and leaned his head against Lance’s. This is what they needed, they needed each other. 

“So...Keith...would you like to be my boyfriend?” Lance asked opening his eyes the same time Keith did. Keith’s response was a kiss. Because he could do that now. They kept kissing, they just wanted to be near each other because God have they waited. Before they could break apart the door flung open. 

They both looked up to see Shiro standing in the doorway, a smirk playing on his features, “Are we interrupting something?”

Keith and Lance flushed, Keith jumping up from the bed, not looking Shiro in the eyes, “Wh-what’s up Shiro?” Keith asked, clearing his throat afterwards. 

“Just wanted to see if you wanted to see Adam after all these years but I can see that you’re busy,” Shiro’s smirk only grew while Keith’s cheeks darkened. Before he could ask where Adam was he was ushered into the room by Shiro, hand in hand. 

“Hey Keith,” Adam waved his free hand but Keith was already throwing himself at the man. Adam immediately hugged back, “You grew, and so did your mullet,” Adam laughed as he ran his hand on the back of Keith’s hair. Keith swatted his hands away. 

“And who’s this?” Adam asked Shiro and Keith, his gaze wandering to Lance. 

Keith flushed for the hundredth time that day and sat next to Lance, “Remember Lance McClain? He was in my class, you taught him,” Keith started, “He’s um… he’s my boyfriend,” Keith reached out and took Lance’s hand in his again that day. They both smiled sheepishly and looked up the others. 

“Wow, Takashi, we raised him well,” Adam smiled and took Shiro’s hand in his as well, mirroring the boys sitting on the bed. 

“I missed you Adam, and I so want to know what you’ve been doing for the past few years, but could we get some privacy?” Keith looked towards the door and back at the couple.

Adam and Shiro were already used to the ‘privacy rules’ that Keith implemented when he stayed with them at the Garrison.

“Of course, we came here to tell you there’s a meeting in the main room in 30 minutes, we left your clothes in your room Keith,” Shiro and Adam walked out of the room but Adam stuck his head back in, “And don’t forget to use condoms,” Adam smiled wide as Keith shut the door on his face and he Heard Shiro’s laugh coming from the hallway.

“I hate them,” He laughed and sat next to Lance, “We better get ready,”

“Okay, one minute, boyfriend,” Lance smiled and Keith kissed his cheek at the name. 

“I really meant everything I said, okay, Lance? You’re everything to me, don’t ever think you’re not enough,” Keith took Lance’s hand.

Lance’s face softened and he felt like he was gonna cry again, “Okay,” Because if he said anything he would really cry because, after this, he knew that he was enough and that Keith was his everything too, and he knew that by just saying ‘okay’ Keith would understand. 

“Okay,”

**Author's Note:**

> Omg thanks for reading! I really really needed to write something cause my minds ben a mEss so this came out like word vomit. This is also the longest pic I've ever wrote so like...
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: Oreosrgay


End file.
